Sad Prayers For Guilty Bodies
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: In a city ridden with crime and life-threatening situations, Videl finds herself trapped in the memory of a life-changing night. One where she couldn't be the hero. ONE-SHOT


_**Brought to you by Fanta**_

Most people are able to go about their lives in a sense of routine and ordinary. Yes, in this city of underlying chaos so many are lucky enough to experience boredom. They don't know about the few souls responsible for the life breath which fills their lungs or the ground they walk on in their ordinary way. They've heard stories and have even witnessed their fights for humanity, but they always forget. There is no gratitude in a city named Satan, not anywhere on this Earth, and no peace for its true guardians.

This day was no different, and the sun rose, flooding houses and tall urban structures with its warming light. Among the collection of bedrooms graced with illumination as their curtains parted ready to begin the day was that of Videl Satan. Unbeknownst to herself was she one of several who protected the weak and defended justice. The police force, as hard as they might try, would not be counted among these. She let out a soft yawn as her body curled up into a stretch, accentuating the soreness of her muscles from the events of the week. Lazily her legs swept over the side of the bed as her toes dipped into the soft fuzzy material of the carpet below, creating a tickling sensation. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the digital clock atop the adjacent glass table; it was 11 am. She nearly collapsed as she darted down the hall before coming to the realization that it was Saturday. She stopped there and stood motionless for a moment before her arm came up to wipe her forehead. It was still unusual for her to have woken up this late with so many things to do. However, the extra rest was nice and she didn't look so tired.

Making her way downstairs, the aroma of a cooked breakfast pervaded her senses. The usual sight of the kitchen awaited her; an empty table with her father nowhere in sight. The cook greeted her with a genuine smile, motioning for her to take her seat as she emptied the contents of a sizzling pan into a black bowl; one of three which she laid out before her. Videl's body signified its need for sustenance with a low growl, though she lacked an appetite. Every spoonful into her mouth was more forced than enjoyed, and it was clear she was not feeling like herself. Closing her eyes made her feel sick; she could see him there imprinted in the back of her mind. The night before, the night so long, was the first time she'd witnessed death. The sight of it would not leave her.

''Ms. Satan, are you feeling alright? Did you sleep well?'' The woman feared for her job, assuming her cooking had proved to be unappetizing.

''I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind is all.'' Her eyes were fixed on the miso soup before here, her chopsticks poking at the chunks of tofu floating about.

''Is the food to your liking? I can make you something else if you'd like,'' she said as she nervously wiped her hands with a small towel.

"Oh, no it's really quite delicious. I just don't have much of an appetite this morning is all.'' Videl attempted to reassure the cook with a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

''Well let me know when I can prepare something for you if you aren't hungry now. Your father wouldn't like it if you didn't have the appropriate fuel to kick off the day."

"And we really wouldn't want him being unhappy now ,would we..?'' Videl said in a sarcastic tone, forcing down a few more bites of an omelet.

She excused herself from the table before walking over to the weight room, her strut quick and determined. She wanted to forget as best she could, and did what she always did when she wanted to remove herself from the world. The red sand bag which hung from the ceiling of the weight room would now be the victim of her frustrations. The surface of the bag sunk in with every precise strike and jab Videl sent roaring with her fists and legs. It was not long before the bag's limit had been reached, releasing a flood of sand from its bottom after the onslaught of a final powerful clout.

She tossed a towel across her shoulders and felt no more relieved than when she began. There was no point in trying to shake off such a haunting memory, and no easy way to forget it.

It was dark the night before; as dark as it could get in a city full of lights. A light rain drizzled over the streets as Videl exited the doors of the mall. Erasa had dragged her on yet another shopping trip, although she refused to walk out of there with a store's worth of inventory in her arms again.

"You know, that spring blouse really did look nice on you. I'll have to get it for you myself one day,'' Erasa said as she struggled to unload the bags in her hands into the trunk of her car.

"No, it's not really my thing… Hey, let me help you with that!" Videl grabbed a few of the bags overflowing with clothes and neatly set them alongside the other bags already in the trunk.

"Thanks, you see, this is why I need you to bring along with me." She laughed and embraced her best friend.

"It's no problem, you're pretty helpless sometimes, blondie.'' Videl winked as her mouth formed into a half smirk.

"I just need a little guidance.''

''Is that what you call it?" Videl helped unload the last of the bags before shutting the trunk.

''Hey, I'm gonna be out of town this weekend… Something with the family, you know. I'll see you Monday, alright?'' she said as she opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Sounds good, call me when you get home." Videl waved her off as Erasa sped out of the parking lot. Always the reckless one she was.

The little cracks, smudges, and gum stains on the sidewalk weren't really that noticeable at night, Videl noted. The darkness was a cover for many things, including crime. As she walked away from the mall in search for a spot big enough to toss her capsule copter, the faint sound of screaming could be heard in the distance. She wondered if her mind was just playing tricks on her, but as she continued to hear it, she was reassured of her sanity.

Without hesitation she threw the capsule back into her bag and raced to find the source of distress. The screams grew louder and more frantic as Videl's senses drew her nearer to the scene of the crime in full sprint. With a tap of a small button she raised her wrist to her mouth speaking through the specially made watch.

''This is Videl Satan; I'm in pursuit of a possible rape, mugging, or murder near Orange Boulevard and Dragon street. I'll need assistance right away!'' She nearly collided with a wall as she turned a corner leading into an alleyway

''Right, we'll send 2 squad cars to your location now, Ms. Satan!'' the gruff voice responded

At the end of the alleyway the source of the screaming was revealed. There was no rape or mugging, but a lone woman instead. She was thrashing at a brick wall, her arms bloodied and raw. Videl could not comprehend what she was seeing.

"Ma'am, what are you doing? Stop, please stop!'' Videl rushed to stop the woman from harming herself before freezing in her tracks.

She had pulled out a small gun, aiming it in the direction of Videl. It was clear she was mentally ill, and now the crystal blue eyed heroin was in grave danger.

'''P-please, put it down… I can get you help, just put it down and walk this way.'' Videl's voice quivered with fear and anxiety.

''They won't stop screaming! I can only scream as loud as them to cancel it out, don't you see!'' the woman replied in a maniacal tone, her breathing heavy and uneasy.

''You there! This is the Satan city police department, remain calm'' A squad car had pulled up near the other end of the alley, its officers quickly pulling their weapons as it became evident the woman had a firearm.

''There's no point, don't you get it? It won't stop! I have to leave now…'' the woman said, removing her aim from Videl and moving the barrel into her own mouth.

''No, don't do it!'' Videl launched herself at the woman as a gunshot went off.

There was no way it could be happening. The woman's face was now contorted with a visible wound in her skull. Blood, seemingly never ending, gushed out of her nostrils and onto the concrete below. It was nothing like in the movies, though equally gruesome. Videl fell to her knees, her hands covering her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks as quickly as the blood flowing down the woman's face.

''Videl! Get back from there; we're taking you home… You don't have to see this.'' An officer with a grim expression motioned to Videl to come with him. She couldn't move and her face spelled pure shock.

An ambulance arrived shortly after as well, its sirens and lights painting the frames of the surrounding buildings a flashing shade of red.

''Come on, you're going home.'' The officer put Videl's arm around his shoulders as he carried her to the squad car. She watched as they loaded the woman's body onto a stretcher, knowing they could do nothing for her fatal wound.

The door of the passenger seat was firmly shut, and Videl's head fell upon it, resting on the window. There was a vibration in her pocket as the vehicle drove off to her home, to take her away from all of this. She didn't notice the sensation lost in the surreal, and Erasa's call would go unanswered.

This was a night in Satan City, an ugly thing hidden in the cover of the dark. Morning, and all that would follow, would be an equal struggle of moving on.

_**Please leave a comment and let the writer and the team know your thoughts**_


End file.
